


Mr Petty

by HinaSaku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cheating, Childishness, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Money, No Incest, No Spoilers, Parody, Petty, Romance, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: After Tony accidentally cracks an expensive frame picture of Steve's and refuses to pay for it, Steve decides to take actions into his own hands. The end result? Utter chaos because Steve can't let shit go.





	Mr Petty

It was a beautiful day in the Stark household. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Most of the Avengers were in the house tending to their own business. Natasha was watching a nature program on the Discovery Channel, Sam was sitting beside her on his cell phone, Thor was taking a nap, and Bruce was in the bathroom. Everything was peaceful until they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the kitchen. It was immediately followed by, "You monster!"

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked as she was the first one to run into the kitchen. Steve was on the floor holding a picture frame while Tony was looking over his shoulder while coolly sipping his coffee.

"It's not that bad," he pointed at the frame while Steve looked like he was about to shed tears over it. "It just has a little crack in it. You'll be fine."

"No it's not! My father gave me this! You monster!" he sobbed.

"I told you I was sorry!"

"That's not good enough. You're paying for this!"

"What was all the yelling about?" Bruce had finally made it to the scene with him holding up his pants. Fearing something happened to one of his friends, he didn't have time to yank up his pants

"Tony broke Steve's picture frame," informed Natasha.

"I didn't wipe my ass for this?!" Bruce scoffed. He rolled his eyes and left, all the time mumbling to himself for the pair wasting his time.

"What more do you want me to do?" said Tony.

"I want 10 million!" the younger man spat out his coffee all over the place.

"10 MILLION WHAT?!"

"Dollars, you fuck!" he stood up and poked the shorter male in the chest.

"What does it have diamonds in it?" It looked too cheap to be worth that much. Steve must have lost his mind or his old age was finally catching up to him. That was an absurd amount to pay in the first place for a frickin' frame.

"No, it's because my father gave me that frame before he died."

"And he spent how much on it?"

"$500,000" he stroked the side of the picture frame. "What matters is that you pay for my grievances as well as a replacement."

"Ha!" he burst out laughing. "The day I do that is the day I cross dress and suck Thor, Sam, and Bruce's dicks. Hell throw in fuckin' Hulk and Loki while you're at it. You can find a bottle of glue in my office."

With that he walked away. Pissed, Steve mumbled to himself as he made for his room. Everybody shrugged this incident off and headed back to their own rooms. It wasn't anything worth worrying about to be fair. However they really should have been since old Captain America was pissed as hell. A little too pissed.

"I'm gonna get this fucker." he whispered.


End file.
